Forgetting About You
by Kandyskullz88
Summary: Just when Husky thought he couldn't hate Nana more than what he already did . . . Nana gets amnesia. Will this break them apart even more or will Husky start to fall in love with her? Sorry for the bad summary, slightly AU. Husky/Nana fanfic.


**Hello everyone! :) So I got an idea for a fanfiction out of nowhere and I decided to give it a try. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated, but please go easy on me :D**

**P.S: Sorry to all of you Husky fans out there; in this chapter, I kind of made him seem like a butthole :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, its characters, or all of that good stuff.**

**Summary: Just when Husky thought he couldn't hate Nana more than what he already did . . . Nana gets amnesia. Will this break them apart even more or will Husky start to fall in love with her? Sorry for the bad summary, slightly AU. Husky/Nana fanfic.**

**Chapter One: Collisions**

**('.')(^'.'^)('.')**

"Twenty six . . . twenty seven . . . twenty eight . . . twenty nine . . . thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Husky shouted as he opened his eyes and thrusted his hands into his pockets. A very loud sigh escaped from his lips. He was somehow dragged into playing this childish game with Cooro and Nana. Even though he fought to not be included in the game, he couldn't say no to Nana's infamous pouty face.

_'Man' _thought Husky, _'I hate that pouty face more than I hate her. It always makes me give into her.' _ Husky angrily kicked the ground while searching for his friends; he decided it would be easier to find Cooro first since he was the giggliest one out of their group of four. _'He'll give up his hiding spot in an instant just by laughing at the air . . .' _Husky thought and as if on cue, he heard a childish giggle in the bush ahead of him.

"Cooro . . . you really are an idiot." Husky inwardly sighed as he brought down the 'Cooro Punishing Staff' on top of the bush which was then followed by an 'Ow!'

"Husky you meanie! Did you have to hit me with your staff? You're so cruel!" Cooro exclaimed as he grabbed his head. Husky shrugged.

"Do you know where Nana's at? I want this game to be over with as soon as possible." Cooro returned the shrug and shook his head.

"Nope, sorry Husky. Though if I had to take a guess, she'd probably be somewhere small since she's short and has a really tiny figure." Cooro exclaimed and Husky blushed, picturing Nana with a tiny waist, a flat stomach, and in just bare skin. This earned Cooro another whack from the Punishing Staff. Confusion was written all over Cooros' face as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Husky! What did I do to deserve that?"

"You put images in my head, idiot!" Husky huffed and walked away as fast as he could. That was another thing that he hated about Nana: whenever she was near him, he always felt really weird and had strange thoughts. Husky never really had these feelings before, at least not until they were both casted as the lead roles in their high school play that is. The high school play this year is Cinderella and Husky was casted as Prince Charming (naturally) and Nana was casted as Cinderella. Even though there have only been a few brief practices so far, Husky still hated the fact that not only did he have to get very close to his female friend, but he also had to fall in love with her . . . and kiss her. Husky shivered at the thought of her lips on his as he crouched down on the ground to look inside a small hollow log. No Nana.

"Dang it Nana. Where could you possibly be?" He sighed and then he heard a cracking noise followed by a series of screams.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An ear-piercing scream was heard above Huskys' head and when he looked up, he saw Nana with her bat +anima drawn out and heading in his direction.

"N-Nana! Watch out!" Husky braced for impact and Nana collided with the icy haired boy. Husky hit the ground with the brunette still hanging onto his stomach.

"S-Sorry Husky. I guess you found me, huh?" Nana giggled. Husky blushed when he took in the position they were in: Nana was on top of him with her legs on either side of him while he had his arms around her waist.

"There you guys are! I heard a scream so I ran as fast as I could to get here!" Cooro exclaimed as he helped the bat girl up. Husky quickly got up and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Thank you Cooro. I was hiding up in the tree and I saw a beetle, then when I jumped back the tree kind of snapped and here I am." Nana laughed and turned to Husky who still had a blush on his face. "Sorry for falling on top of you Husky. If it makes you feel any better, you made a nice pillow." Nana smiled.

"Hmph!" Husky crossed his arms.

"Nana! Can you come help me with dinner please?" It was Margaret. The group of four moved in with her and Harden, feeling like this was the place they could call home.

"Yeah I'll be right there!" Nana called back and she quickly withdrew her +anima. She waved at her friends and they waved back.

"See you at dinner Nana!" Cooro yelled to her and then he turned to Husky with a big smile on his face.

"What's with your face Cooro?" Husky asked his best friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling at me in a very weird way."

Cooro let out a small chuckle. "I just think it's cute." Cooro said and Husky raised a brow.

"You think creepy smiles . . . are cute?"

"No! I think it's cute how Nana's falling for you, stupid!" Husky's jaw dropped.

'_Nana . . . falling for me? Yeah right. Maybe when Hell freezes over.' _Husky thought as he felt the urge to punch the bird boy.

"What do you mean falling for me? There's no way she would, that would be awkward."

"No it wouldn't! You guys would be the perfect couple! Didn't you see the position you guys were in earlier and the way that she looked at you? She's definitely falling for you. And besides, didn't you give her that necklace out of love?" Cooro asked and Husky shook his head.

_'Since when did you become the love expert?'_

"Absolutely not. Look Cooro, Nana and I are just friends. I could never like her in that way." Husky exclaimed and Cooro dropped his head in defeat.

"Whatever you say . . ." Cooro said as a water droplet fell onto his nose. "It's starting to rain!" Cooro smiled as he stuck out his tongue and started running around in circles, only to be stopped by Huskys' 'Cooro Punishing Staff'.

Cooro stuck out his lower lip again. "Seriously? You're going to hit me again? That's the third time today!" He whined and Husky rolled his eyes.

"Then stop acting like an idiot and come inside." Husky exclaimed as he made his way towards the cabin, with Cooro following behind him.

_'I can't fall in love with Nana, Cooro . . . I'll just end up breaking her heart anyway. We just aren't meant to be, that's why I have to hate her so much . . .' _

**('.')(^'.'^)('.')**

** (One hour later)**

"Alright Cooro and Husky, dinner is ready!" Nana called from the bottom of the stairs. The sound of feet pounding against the hardwood floor was almost louder than the thunder outside. Nana really couldn't understand why those boys raced to the dinner table every day; it's not like the food would disappear if they walked at a normal pace. Nana chuckled at this thought and followed the boys to the dinner table. Once everyone was settled down and started to eat, there was absolute silence. Nana took this opportunity to study everyone; she'd always been the type of person who loved to watch people. She noticed how Cooro would just shove food into his vacuum like mouth and swallow it whole.

_'How can Cooro even eat like that? He probably can't even taste the food!' _Nana thought. She then shifted her gaze over to Senri. He actually took the time to study the food before putting it in his mouth, and when he did he ate slowly; that way he could actually taste the delicious food. She smiled as she looked over at Husky who was playing with his peas with his fork. His whole plate was neat and organized; none of his food was touching unlike Cooros' plate which just had a bunch of food piled onto it. Like Senri, Husky ate his food slowly but he ate it in groups: if he took a bite out of the peas, then he'd eat the rest to. He did the same to the corn, the mashed potatoes, and finally the salmon. Nana heard Husky clear his throat and she didn't even realize that she had been staring at him for a prolonged period of time. Her face turned red.

"You know, instead of staring at me all day you can just take a picture, it'll last longer." Husky said while glaring at her.

"What? I wasn't staring at you!" She lied and Husky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing, dreaming that one day you'll have that fairy tale moment and meet that perfect prince?" Husky said in a sarcastic tone. This got on Nana's nerves so she slammed her hands onto the table and stood up over him.

"Will you stop making assumptions like that?!"

"Well it's true isn't it?" Husky slammed his own hands onto the table and stood so he was eye level with Nana. Their faces were only inches apart.

"No!"

"Good. It's better for you to know that your dream of marrying a prince will never come true. This way it won't hurt as much when you finally realize that it will never happen."

Nana remained silent so Husky went on.

"And don't even begin to get the image of marrying me either. I may be a prince . . . well . . . a former prince, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't like you in that way and I never will. I still find it hard to just be friends with you. We just don't get along very well and things would never work out between us. So I suggest that you never start to fall for me because I'll just end up breaking your heart, and our already shaky friendship. And don't think that just because you were cast as Cinderella and I as Prince Charming will make something happen between us either; that will just make things worse on your behalf."

Husky finished by crossing his arms across his chest and let out a 'hmph'. Everyone had their mouths wide open as they turned to Nana. They were all shocked at Huskys' hateful words, and even more shocked when Nana wasn't bringing on the waterworks. Instead, she just had a sad look in her eyes as she looked down to the floor.

"Husky . . . are you . . . trying to say something . . .?"

Nana was barely able to choke out the words and before anyone could say anything else, she was out the door and outside into the freezing, rainy night. Nana let out her bat +anima and headed for the woods. Even though she couldn't stand being out in the woods at night, especially all alone, she could care less. The one person that she cared most about just told her that he could never feel anything for her. That pained her more than anything, even physical pain.

_'I guess Husky is right though . . . I need to grow up. I was stupid enough to fall for him in the first place, but what made him hate me so much?'_

Nana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a tree branch coming up and it cut the side of her neck.

"Ouch! Stupid tree!" Nana yelled and out of instinct, she reached up to touch her newly formed wound when she noticed something. Her most treasured possession, the necklace that Husky made for her, had been cut off when she hit the tree branch.

"Oh no! Not my necklace! Anything but my ne-" Nana, paying more attention to the lost necklace rather than where she was flying, hit the tree that was in front of her face first. It was such a hard impact that she ricocheted off of the tree and flew backwards, finally hitting the cold, and wet ground.

_'Wow . . . I hit two different trees in just less than thirty seconds . . . that takes a special kind of stupid . . .' _Nana thought right before she slipped out of consciousness.

**('.')(^'.'^)('.')**

"I CANNOT believe you would say something like that Husky! You may be my best friend, but when you hurt another friends feelings, that's just going lower than being a scum!" Cooro yelled at the icy haired boy. Husky raised his hands up in defense.

"If anything, I was just helping her out by telling she needed to grow up! I don't want her to get hurt even worse when she realizes that she won't have a fairy tale ending, especially when it's too late."

There was a loud boom that came from outside that shook the whole house. Husky looked at the door worried.

"Never mind that Cooro. Right now we need to go see if Nana's alright. She doesn't like to be out in the woods at night and this storm is getting worse by the second." Husky exclaimed as he grabbed Cooros' arm and led them both out the door. The rain was starting to come down very hard, which was impairing the visions of both Husky and Cooro; plus it didn't help much that the ground was slippery and thick.

"Nana!" Cooro tried to call out to her but to no avail, he got no answer back. They continued to call for her despite that.

Husky was starting to get seriously worried after a few minutes of searching for the bat girl. But suddenly, he saw a body shaped figure on the ground in front of the tree. Due to his impaired vision, he couldn't make out if it was his female friend or not.

"Nana? Is that you?" Huskys' adrenaline kicked in as he ran toward the figure, almost slipping and falling in the process. Cooro followed close behind. Husky knelt down beside the figure and was finally able to make out that it was indeed Nana.

_'I don't know if I should be glad that this is Nana or bad since she's unconscious.' _Husky thought as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Hey! Wake up stupid, you're really starting to worry me." Husky gave Nana a little shake. She slowly started to open her eyes and Husky let out a relieved breath. "Oh my gosh Nana, don't worry me like that! I was starting to believe you were seriously injured!" Nana stared at him confused as he went on. "I'm really sorry for all of those harsh things I said at dinner. I was just annoyed I guess."

"More annoyed than usual that is." Cooro said in a joking tone of voice. "You should know by now not to take Husky seriously, Nana."

Cooro gave Nana a toothy grin but it quickly disappeared when she just stared at both of them blankly. Husky raised his eyebrow at her.

"Nana?" Husky tried to get her attention but she just kept giving him the same confused look; but finally she answered him back.

"Who are you?"

**-End-**

**So there's chapter one for ya :) I hope you like it so far . . . reviews please? It only takes a few seconds to write them and they give me inspiration. :D Since it's 3:40 in the morning where I live and I just spent a good amount of time on this, I should probably go to bed haha. *Inner me: sleep is for losers!* xD Until next time . . . peace  
>out! :)<strong>


End file.
